


homeward bound

by kusuos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), F/F, Found Family, M/M, Nicknames, i wrote this for english class, mcu crossover, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: "It had been a while since Teddy had teased him. These days, they just made the best of what they had and tried not to get killed."in which the young avengers come out headfirst into the battle of new york
Relationships: Implied/Reference Relationships, Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for an english assignment in like eighth grade and i figured i may as well post it

Billy didn't know how many planets he'd been to by now. He didn't even know if they were different planets, or alternate dimensions, or some other scientific term that he had buried in the back of his mind. It was hard to tell how America's portals worked, and he wasn't willing to risk a black eye, or any other forms of bodily harm to find out. 

He grinned. Before all of this had happened, Teddy used to tease him with a smirk, and mutter "nerd" under his breath so that only Billy could hear him. It had been a while since Teddy had teased him. These days, they just made the best of what they had and tried not to get killed. 

"What are you smiling about?" Teddy asked, throwing his arm around him as he spoke.

Billy's grin widened. "Nothing," he said. "It's just- I can't believe we'll be home soon. I mean... we can see our parents, we can go to class, and go on dates, and see our real parents-"

Loki cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. You can do all of that, until  _ someone _ decides to mess with the universe and summons something else from God knows where that wants to kill us all. You have to realize what you put us through, just to fix your  _ stupid _ mistake!" 

“You don’t get to pull that card! You didn't go through  _ anything _ .” They seemed to realize that the group had stopped walking, and circled him at the sound of raised voices. 

He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but America swept her hair out of her face and raised her fists. "Watch it, Chico. You try anything..."

Loki's face paled and he shuddered, remembering the beating she’d given him before.

They stood there for a moment, completely silent, but Billy knew that they were assessing the situation; glancing at each other and calculating their best move. He was still frozen in front of Loki, in the middle of the circle. 

It was hard for Billy to admit, but Loki had a point. He stood silently, his eyes straying towards the ground, while he thought of what to say. He knew one thing, at least: the last thing he wanted was a fight. He'd had enough fighting for a lifetime. 

Loki brought his hands together to pull his daggers out of his sleeves, and muttered a runic word under his breath.

There was a flash of green light, and Billy slumped to the ground. 

America was the first one to react, lunging forward and lifting her leg to plant a well-placed kick into Loki's face. Before she could, he muttered a different word, and disappeared, appearing behind her after a tense beat. 

Teddy, who was nearest to Billy, dropped to his side and checked his pulse. "He's still alive!" 

Kate stood by their side, asking a silent question. 

"Go." 

With that, she was off, running in the opposite direction than the rest of the group, probably looking for higher ground. Teddy watched as she ran, fading into the distance. 

He had no idea if Billy could hear him, but he spoke anyway. "You're going to be okay." He bit his lip, and tried to push back tears. "We've been through too much for you not to be okay."

**#**

Okay, this looked bad. Kate hated when things got bad. She was a rich girl, after all; used to getting what she wanted. 

This, though, was something worse than bad. Loki had hurt someone she cared about. She wanted to fire arrows into him until he resembled a purple porcupine. She'd only felt rage like this once before, on a mission where a mercenary left Clint severely wounded.

The archer focused her eyes on the green and gold smudge in the distance that had to be Loki. She was zoned out, feet planted squarely on the roof of the building that moments earlier, they were walking out of. 

Remembering the routine Clint had taught her so many years ago, she reached into her quiver and knocked an arrow. 

The wire tenses.

Back muscles tighten and lock. 

Slow your breathing. 

Exhale.

Relax your hand. 

She fired arrow after arrow, more careless than usual. She was certain that if she looked, she would see that she’d missed most of her shots, which rarely ever happened. 

If she hit her teammates, they could take it. They all had superpowers, or were whatever the hell Noh-Varr was. They would recover. Faster than Billy would, it looked like. She could see him from the rooftop, lying limp in Teddy's arms.

“Kate!” 

She barely heard her name being called over the twang of her bowstring. Her head pounded, and she fired faster. He vision swam, but she didn't falter. 

"Kate that's enough!"

She recognized the voice as America's, and lowered her bow, tucking the arrow she was holding back into her quiver. She turned around, and realized that America was standing behind her.

America moved to rest her hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate relaxed at her touch. 

"Hey, Princess." she said; the nickname causing Kate to break into a shaky grin. "I know you're upset, but no amount of arrows is gonna wake him up. You're just going to end up killing one of us. What would Clint say?" 

Kate nodded. "I- I'm just so mad. I-" A choked sob escaped her, and America moved to wrap her in a stiff hug. 

"He's going to be okay. You heard Teddy, right? He's still alive. We just have to get him to Earth, okay?" America wasn't the sentimental type, but she was always going to be there for her team. 

At her words, Kate looked up and stepped out of her embrace. She wiped her tears away and said "Earth? We're already on Earth." Her eyes lit up as she realized what America meant. "Wait. You mean Earth-Earth. You're going with us?" 

America nodded. 

"I thought you weren't an Earth-Earth type of gal?" she said, recalling one of their earlier conversations, a glimmer in her eyes. 

"Desperate times, Princess." 

America's words reminded them that Billy still wasn't awake, and was waiting for them to do something. Kate stuck her fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly, gesturing for the rest of the team to head their way. 

David, Tommy, and Noh-Varr walked somberly in their direction, and Teddy followed, holding Billy bridal-style.

"What are we going to do?" asked Teddy. 

America inhaled deeply, and rubbed her wrists together. She broke them apart suddenly, driving her foot into the ground as her arms fell. A glowing star portal materialised. She kicked it again, and it shattered, the shape of the star glowing faintly. 

"We're going to Earth." 

Teddy started to speak, but America cut him off. "There's got to be someone there who can help him." 

And with that, she stepped into the star, gesturing for the rest of the team to follow. 

  
  
  


**#**

Tommy would never get used to travelling through one of America’s portals. 

Sure, he could handle aliens, wizards, and running at superhuman speeds, but portals were something else. Running made him feel free, nothing like the sensation that those glowing stars brought on.

After he stepped into the star, his head began to spin, and the world went black. Tommy pressed his eyes shut, even though he couldn't see anything anyways. He felt a squeezing sensation that reminded him of the first time he’d ridden a roller coaster that went upside down. It intensified, then faded, leaving him dizzy. 

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself and the rest of the team on a busy street corner. He stumbled, and leaned against a building to catch his breath. 

An older man in a Yankees cap glared at him from across the street. Tommy grinned and flipped him off. Kate elbowed Tommy squarely in the side, and he winced..

He took in a deep whiff of the cold January air and wrinkled his nose. The smell of garbage and fried food telling him that he could only be in one place.

New York. 

It had been years since he’d been back. After he’d moved out of the Kaplan’s apartment, he’d had no reason to return.

America’s commanding voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

“Where are we even bringing him,” said Teddy hysterically, his voice rising as he spoke. “A hospital? What are we even going to say? ‘Excuse me ma’am, he’s in a magical coma induced by a greasy-haired norse god, could you please wake him up?’ Do you even know what Earth this is? What universe?”

Kate muttered something under her breath that was certainly a curse word. She strode over to Teddy and put her hands on his shoulders. 

“Hey. He’s gonna be okay,” she said. “We’re going to get him to the Avenger’s mansion, or whatever it is on this Earth, and they’re going to help him.” 

Teddy nodded and took in a deep breath.

America gestured for them to follow her. “Well, come on then. No matter what Earth I go to, it’s always in this direction.” 

They walked for a while in silence, looking out for something that screamed  _ “Avengers Headquarters” _ . 

After a while, Kate spoke. “Why don’t we just ask someone?” 

Teddy responded, his voice raising again. “Here? No way. It’s probably hidden from the public, somewhere. We already look insane.” He gestured to their outfits, and Kate grimaced. 

“I can try to look it up-” said Kate.

“That doesn't work here.” America replied. 

Tommy felt his legs twitch, and gritted his teeth together. He wasn’t a patient person in the slightest, and really, really wished that Billy wasn’t unconscious, so that he could take them home. They weren’t accomplishing anything by walking around the city. He was seconds away from just running away when America voiced what they were all thinking.

“Screw the multiverse.”

Tommy smiled broadly. Kate let out a loud laugh, and threw an arm around America’s shoulders. 

For a minute, everything was okay.

And then the sky split open. 

It glowed a darker shade of blue than normal, one that was almost black, and alien creatures came pouring out. 

Tommy turned, and glanced at America, the unofficial leader of their group, for instructions. In any other situation, he would’ve been far away by then, but the city was full of innocent people that would become collateral damage once the fighting got bad. 

“David and Tommy, get the civilians out of the way.” she said, her voice sharp and authoritative. 

They nodded, and Tommy was off, a green blur in the distance, David close behind. 

“Kate, you and Noh-Varr are with me. I don’t know what these-  _ things _ are, but we’re going to get them back into whatever hellhole they came from.” America said as she pulled her wavy, brown hair into a tight ponytail. 

They mumbled short replies to let her know they understood. Kate checked her quiver to make sure she still had plenty of arrows, and that the long blade she kept there was secure. Noh-Varr clenched his fists, guns materialising around his hands. 

Teddy, the only member of the team who hadn’t been given instructions suddenly came to that realization.

“What about me?” 

His voice shook as he spoke. It was nothing like America’s calm, steely tone as she responded. “You’re in no place to fight.” 

Teddy shot back quickly. “Yes I am! I can’t just stand here, while New York is under attack! It’s our home.”

“You are going to do exactly that.” Teddy’s eyes flashed, and she gestured to Billy’s limp figure. “Someone has to make sure his condition is stable, and you can’t fight when you’re this emotional.” 

“Of course I’m emotional!” His voice rose. “We’ve been on the road for months, fighting off hordes of Skrulls, and an interdimensional parasite! And now, the only person I have left is hurt. How can I not be emotional? We can all be like you.” 

At his words, America recoiled. She was silent for a second, and when she spoke again, her words were softer. “I know you want to do something, but someone needs to make sure he’s okay. And I don’t want you to accidentally hurt someone.“

In any other situation, Teddy would’ve ignored her orders, but this was different. They hadn’t faced a threat this large before. Not wanting to give up, he asked her one more time. “Are you sure there's nothing I can do?“

“We're good. The Avengers will show up soon.”

“Are you sure?” said Teddy. 

America pointed upwards. In the distance, Teddy could make out a small red and gold glint, that had to be Iron Man. Further away, he could see the faint outline of a Quinjet dipping in between buildings, and could hear the echoes of gunfire. 

And with that, America was off, throwing a warning over her shoulder. “Stay here. If you see anyone else, get ‘em outta here.”

**#**

Kate stared up the side of the building, looking for footholds, or any other way up the side of the building.

A voice behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. “Need a lift?”

“What, are you gonna carry me or something?” asked Kate. 

America rolled her eyes. “Yes,” she motioned to her back. “Hop on, Princess.” 

Kate grinned and adjusted her quiver and bow. She swung her arms around America’s neck, and wrapped her legs around her hips. 

America took off, rising off the ground slowly at first, until Kate whispered in her ear. “Have a little fun, will you?” 

She sped up, dodging those  _ things,  _ and eventually coming to a stop above the city. 

“Which building?” 

Kate thought for a while, and eventually decided on the building that looked a lot like Stark Tower did before it was destroyed on her Earth. There was a thread of what looked to be blue light coming from the tower that stretched up to the dark blue patch of broken sky where those creatures had come from. 

“That one.” she said, pointing over America’s shoulder in its direction. 

America raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but Kate didn’t see. “That’s on the other side of the city, Kate. And you don’t know what that beam is going to do to you.” she said, using Kate’s real name this time. 

“You heard me.” 

America sighed. “Fine. It’s your call.” 

Kate was shocked. She had expected more resistance from America, who spit fire, and rarely took objections to her orders. 

They surveyed the city in silence until America spoke. “It’s too dangerous to fly you there.” From the altitude they were at, the creatures that invaded looked like mechanical ants, and what Kate assumed were ships looked like large, flying centipedes. They swarmed the city, a sea of mechanical insects.The sound of explosions and fired shots was almost calming from above the city. 

“This is going to sound insane, but I’m gonna make you a portal.” said America. 

Kate blanched. “What?” 

“I’m going to make a portal to what I’m pretty sure is Stark Tower and throw you into it.” America’s voice was flat as she spoke. 

“I- uh…” Kate stuttered. “Are you sure that you can get me there? Your powers have been, er…  _ wonky  _ recently.” 

America opened her mouth to speak, and Kate braced herself for an outpouring of objections and profanity.

“I- I mean… you’re not wrong.” 

Kate relaxed slightly. 

America continued. “But what other options do we have?” 

"I trust you,” Kate said with a small nod. 

America brought them downwards, coming to a stop at a window on the side of a building. She drew back, and pressed the palm of her hand against the window hard enough to shatter its glass. The shards glowed as they fell; Kate watched them disappear into the city streets. 

"Well, this is it," America said solemnly.

Kate inched off of America's back and planted her feet on a metal ledge below the window, her hands pressed to the concrete frame of where a glowing star had taken the place of a window. America floated away from the window to give her space to climb through. 

"I'll send up an explosive arrow to let you know I made it through," said Kate. America responded with a sharp nod. 

"Good luck, Kate." 

She raised her hand in farewell, and then she was gone, stepping through the star.

**#**

When she opened her eyes on the other side of the star portal, Kate found herself in near darkness. In the dim lighting, she could see the outlines of rocks. When she turned her head, she could see what appeared to be the source of the lighting. 

She continued to assess her surroundings, looking for a way out, since she was obviously nowhere near Stark Tower. The faint echoes of a deep voice startled her, and she turned around quickly, trying to see who was speaking. 

The voice spoke again, loud enough that she could hear it clearly this time. 

"Who are you and what do you seek?" 

Kate peered over a tall outcropping, in the direction that the voice came from, and saw the faint outline of what looked like a throne. 

"Do not be afraid,” it said again. 

Kate came closer and drew her bow, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and nocking it.

She walked slowly around the throne, keeping her bow drawn. Under observation, it looked to be a large stone chair. 

When she finally faced the owner of the voice, he grinned. He was giant, almost twice her height. 

“Hello there, little one,” he said; his large, purple, wrinkled face moved as he spoke. “What is your name?” 

“Why should I tell you?” Kate said, voice full of tension and hostility. Her arms were starting to ache, but she kept her bow drawn and pointed at him. 

He laughed, ignoring her question and said, “You remind me of my own daughter. Steel runs through your veins.” 

“Where am I? Who are you?” Kate asked, raising her voice. 

He laughed again, his golden armor shuddering as he did. 

“There is so much you have yet to learn, little one.” 

Kate shuddered. So much for steel running through her veins, she was spooked. She looked around the space for a way out, keeping her bow trained on the man in the stone chair’s face. The light in the space brightened slightly from behind the stone chair. Kate could make out the faint outline of a glowing star. 

The purple giant continued his speech, oblivious to what was obviously one of America’s star portals. 

“And there is so much you have left to lose.” 

His words chilled her to the bone. She lowered her bow, and put the arrow back into her quiver. She’d already lost so much, how much worse could it get? 

In the distance, the star shattered. No one stepped out of it, and Kate understood that it was there just for her to escape wherever she was.

“One day, little one, balance will be brought to the universe, and you will be able to say: ‘I was here when it all began.’”

Kate knew she had to leave before the portal faded, but something about his words kept her frozen there. 

Not knowing what to do, she stood there and asked, “What do you mean? What are you going to do? Who are you?”

He laughed again. “Like I said, young one. Steel runs through your veins. What is your name? It’s only fair. A name for a name?” 

Kate’s senses screamed for her to run, but she stayed put. “I am Katherine Bishop,” she said sharply. “Hawkeye.” 

“Hawkeye.” he repeated, surprised that she had even answered. “Very well then. I am Thanos.”

He spun the stone chair around and gestured to the glowing star that was slowly fading.

“It looks like our time is up, Hawkeye,” he said. “We will meet again someday.” 

Kate looked at him, bewildered and awaiting explanation. She was met with a gesture, and an order. 

“Go, child. There is much to witness.” 

**#**

When Kate stepped out of the portal for what was not the first time that day, she found herself on Stark Tower’s Helicopter Pad. She shook her head to clear it, and spotted Teddy, shooting down the creatures that had invaded with what looked like one of Noh-Varr’s guns. Billy’s unconscious figure was on the ground next to him. 

She spotted America nearby, fighting off multiple creatures at once. Her wrists glowed, a warning sign that she was about to open a portal. 

Kate shouted to get her attention. She turned to look at Kate, letting a grin break free when she saw that Kate was unharmed. Kate raised her wrists, and tapped them together, which caused America to look at her own. At the sight of her wrists, she blanched and pulled away from the creatures she was fighting. 

America flew toward her, shouting to Tommy to keep them covered. 

“Where were you?” she asked.

Kate froze. Normally, she trusted America’s judgement, but gut instinct told her to keep the purple giant, Thanos’ words to herself. 

She chose to lie. “I have no idea. All I know is that it was cold and dark, and then I saw a star portal and then came back here.” 

America started to say something, but Teddy cut them off with a shout.

They ran over, and saw what looked like an incoming missile, Tony Stark dressed in one of his Iron Man suits, holding onto it and steering it upwards. 

He flew closer to the side of Stark Tower, and for a second, Kate thought he was going to crash it into the tower. His thrusters fired more, and he dodged the side of the building. Her dark eyes followed him upwards, upwards, not realizing where he was taking the missile until he disappeared into the portal that the creatures had come from. 

She heard the explosion before she felt it, a great shudder that sent sparks racing through her body. There was no fire, no smoke, but the creatures began to fall. They all slumped to the ground, dead. 

But where was he? 

The portal began to close, clouds spinning around it as it grew smaller and smaller. 

At the very last second, he fell out of the portal. America realized that he wasn’t slowing down, and took a running leap off of the side of the building, and flew in his direction, diving down after him. Teddy followed her, yelling for Kate to stay with Billy. 

America dove, faster and faster, Teddy close behind her. She was so close, but so was Stark to the ground. Seconds before he hit the ground, the Hulk leaped up and caught him with a roar, skidding down the side of a building to slow their landing. 

He rolled Tony over, and ripped off his mask as America and Teddy landed behind them. He appeared to be still unconscious. America really hoped he wasn’t dead. The Hulk let out a roar, and with a jolt, he woke up. 

**#**

Back at Stark Tower, as the creatures began to fall, Kate fired explosive arrow after explosive arrow to keep the building, and to keep Billy safe from the danger. 

When they finally stopped falling, she turned back to him. She heard a small groan come from his body, and ran towards him, tackling him in a hug. 

“Kate, I can’t breathe.” he said, out of breath. 

“Sorry.” 

She released him, and he sat up, shaking his head. 

“What happened?” he asked, dazed. 

Kate laughed. 

“It’s a long story.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or a comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
